An overhead hoist vehicle (so-called OHT: Overhead Hoist Transport) is known as a conventional conveying vehicle. The overhead hoist vehicle conveys an article such as a FOUP (Front Opening Unified Pod) and etc. by travelling on a rail arranged on a ceiling. Such conveying vehicle may comprise a falling prevention member and a swing inhibiting member. The falling prevention member is configured to prevent the article from falling, by projecting under the transferred article. The swing inhibiting member is configured to rotate in conjunction with a movement of the falling prevention member and is configured to inhibit swing by pushing the article. For example, patent citation 1 discloses a mechanism that pushes an elastic body such as a gel and etc. with a linear movement mechanism, the linear movement mechanism working with the falling prevention member. On the other hand, patent citation 2 discloses a mechanism in which a pushing member is directly attached to the falling prevention member.    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2009-040563    Patent Citation 2: Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2003-165687